It's a Magical World
by srdaire
Summary: Two girls are sucked into the world of Harry Potter and can't leave until they experience all 7 books. The only thing I own are the characters Madelaine and Alexia. This story is different from the original one I had posted, but not by much.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Silver City, New Mexico was not the most exciting town to be in. In fact, every weekend tended to be monotonous: go out and party. That's it. There was no movie theater, it being torn down recently and replaced as a car rental. There were no malls, the biggest store being Wal-Mart, or people could rummage through the antique shops downtown. Although it seemed pretty boring, it was a quiet, peaceful place, and some people were convinced that there was magic about. No one had ever witnessed any magic, though, except for two sisters.

It was a Friday afternoon and Madelaine Grant was sitting in the MASA (Multicultural Affairs and Student Activities) in the Student Memorial Building at Western New Mexico University. The MASA was really just a lounge for students and faculty to hang out in and watch TV, study, play Ping-Pong, or pool. At the moment, Madelaine was sitting on a stool at the back of the room, resting her chin in the palm of her hand while her elbow was situated on the tall table. Her grey-green eyes were unfocused as they stared at the TV which was showing a documentary on people who claimed to be abducted by aliens. She was waiting for her twin sister to get out of class so that they could head over to the library together. Finally, after what felt like hours, Alexia Grant arrived placing her purple backpack beside Maddie's green one on the table top.

"Oh good," said Maddie straightening up and blinking at her sister, "I thought I was going to die of boredom. Ready to go?"

"Just a minute. I have to go to the bathroom, then we can leave," Lexi replied. As she left the room, Maddie noticed all of the guys staring after Lexi with a longing look. It was no wonder. Despite being twins, Alexia was the beautiful sister with light skin, long golden hair, grey-green eyes, and was endowed with an hourglass figure.

Madelaine, on the other hand, had unusually pale skin, long wavy strawberry blonde hair that curled at the tips, the same grey-green eyes as her twin, and had less curves, making her seem average. The boys never looked at Maddie the way they did Lexi. They only saw Maddie as "one of the guys". Typical.

When Alexia returned from the restroom, she and Maddie grabbed their bags and left the Student Memorial Building, depositing the sacks into Maddie's red truck before walking across the parking lot. The library wasn't very far from the school, just a couple of blocks downhill. As they walked, Alexia was talking about how easy her English class was going, and Maddie had to agree that it wasn't much of a challenge.

About half way to the library, Maddie saw a tabby cat sitting on a fence, staring down at a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, she realized the paper was a map. With a sharp intake of breath, she turned to her twin and said, "Lexi, look! There's a _cat_ reading a _map!_ " When the girls turned to look, there was no map in sight but the feline stared directly at them, swishing its tail back and forth.

With a laugh, Alexia said, "Mad, I think you're stuck in the world of Harry Potter."

Maddie shook her head with a slight frown. "Yeah, I must be seeing things," she said, but for the rest of the journey, she kept shooting backward glances at the cat, who never looked away.

Finally, their ten minute walk to the library came to an end, and they entered the building, neither one of the girls noticing a large tawny owl fluttering by and landing on the roof above them.

Inside, the girls wandered the shelves for a while, looking for something to read. Alexia finally settled on a Nicholas Sparks novel, but Maddie had a tougher time deciding on what to read. Her mind kept wandering back to the tabby cat, and what Lexi had said, _I think you're stuck in the world of Harry Potter._ Well, why not? She hadn't read the Harry Potter series in about a year. She grabbed the first three books and the girls then walked over to the checkout desk. Once they had gotten their books, and left the library, they began walking towards the park. It was about another ten minute walk, but they didn't mind. The park was a peaceful place to just sit and relax, and was quiet enough to read their books without interruptions.

At the park, the girls found a shady spot to sit underneath a tree and began reading their books in silence. After about the first hundred pages, Maddie said out loud, "I wish we could be inside the world of Harry Potter. That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," Alexia agreed, not looking up from her book.

Suddenly an eerie grey fog appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the sisters. They stared at it, slightly afraid and wondered what was going on, since it was a warm sunny day.

"What is this?" Lexi inquired, dropping her book.

"I don't know!" Madelaine replied, trying not to panic.

Suddenly the fog cleared away and the girls found themselves standing at a train station. Maddie's jaw dropped when she saw the words printed on a sign: Platform 9¾.

"Um, Maddie," said Alexia, tugging on her twin's arm. Madelaine turned towards her and saw Lexi pointing to something off to the side. She nearly fainted at the sight before her. Not far from them was a scarlet train with the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS emblazoned on the side in gold letters.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

"This cannot be real," Alexia said as she and Madelaine stared around at the crowd of teenagers boarding the train.

Maddie noticed something on her teeth and ran her tongue over it, feeling something rough like metal. _Braces?_ She thought, _but I haven't had braces since I was eleven!_ A nervous habit she had was twisting her hair, so when she reached back to grab it, she found it was short – to her shoulders actually – and was a tangled mess with bangs falling across her forehead! _What in the world?!_ When she turned to speak to Alexia, she found that her twin had shrunk in height and size, and she looked to be incredibly young, almost as if she were eleven. Not much had changed with her. She was still pretty with mini curves on her body. Maddie, on the other hand had no curves, and was very chubby. They exchanged surprised looks and screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie cried, the _s_ slurring slightly. Stupid braces! "We're _inside_ the world of _Harry Potter!_ But why are we _kids_?"

Lexi looked around thoughtfully and her gaze finally rested on two trolleys beside them, holding trunks with their names printed on the side. And on each trunk was a cat carrier, both of them containing black cats. Lexi's cat was a male named Salem, which she somehow knew, and Maddie's was a female named Isabella.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Alexia, "We're going to Hogwarts! As to why we're here, I guess, we'll find out sooner or later."

As they pushed their carts down the train to find empty seats, they passed by Mrs. Longbottom who was scolding Neville for losing his toad. The girls gave him a pitying look, but moved on and found an empty compartment. After getting their stuff inside, they sat down and stared out of the train's window, watching other students talk to their parents. They quickly spotted Mrs. Weasley with Ron and Ginny standing beside her, and she was calling out to Fred and George. When the Weasley twins arrived, Maddie couldn't help but smile at them from her seat. She _adored_ Fred and George and couldn't wait to see their pranks in person! Then Percy showed up and the Weasley twins began teasing him about being a prefect. Maddie had to stifle a giggle so that they wouldn't hear and think she was spying on them. After that bit of fun, the Weasley twins mentioned meeting Harry Potter.

A whistle sounded, and students jumped onto the train at the very last minute. The girls watched as families waved goodbye to each other when the train started moving. Once Platform 9¾ was out of sight, Alexia and Madelaine exchanged nervous glances, and squirmed in their seats.

Finally, Maddie spoke up, "Oh, come on! We're on the _Hogwarts Express_ for crying out loud! Let's go meet some of the people!" Grabbing her things, she began lugging them down the train.

"Maddie, wait!" Lexi cried, chasing after her with her trunk and cat carrier.

As they went down the aisles, they found that just about every compartment was packed. Maddie came to a halt for a moment, peeking inside one compartment where she saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Lee had a box in his hands and a giant tarantula crawled out of it. She suddenly jumped back with a small shriek of fear, slamming into a wall. The three males suddenly looked up at her, and her grey-green eyes locked with those of Fred Weasley. They began laughing at her, and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Grow up!" Alexia snapped at them, then pushed Madelaine forward, "Come on, Mad."

The girls continued on down the aisle, giving up hope of finding a place that wasn't full, and finally stopped when they found a compartment with only two people inside. As luck would have it, it was Harry and Ron. Lexi opened the door and asked, "Hey, is it okay if we sit with you? The rest of the carts are full." The boys exchanged glances before nodding.

"Go ahead," said Harry, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Thanks," Maddie said with a closed-lip smile. She never smiled when she had braces; they always made her feel self-conscious. The girls moved their stuff inside and took seats beside the males, then they all introduced themselves. Each of them talked a bit about their families, with the girls lying about where they were from; Lexi and Maddie claimed to be half-blood – their mother being a witch and their father a muggle. The boys believed their tale and never once suspected them of lying.

Sometime after noon, the witch selling sweets off her trolley came by and asked them if they wanted anything. Harry jumped to his feet to buy as much as he could, while Lexi opened her trunk to grab a sack of money and bought a couple of Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. Ron muttered that he had sandwiches, and Maddie looked at the food in slight distaste. She was never a big fan of sweets and sat quietly. When Harry and Lexi came back with their food, Harry offered Ron some of his food, and they shared the sweets.

Seeing that Madelaine wasn't eating, Harry threw her a chocolate frog. "Go on, eat one," he said when she caught it. With a shrug, she opened up the chocolate, and quickly popped it into her mouth before it could hop away. She grabbed a cauldron cake and gave Harry a questioning look. He nodded his consent and Ron was explaining to him about Chocolate Frogs and their collectable cards. Then the four of them started experimenting with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Seeing as how Maddie and Lexi had tasted these candies before, they picked out their favorites, and left the nasty ones aside. Harry, on the other hand, tasted all of them.

At one point, there was a knock on their compartment door and Neville stepped in looking frantic, asking if they've seen his toad. When the four companions said no and that it would turn up, he turned and left. Ron explained to Harry, Maddie, and Lexi that he tried turning his rat, Scabbers, yellow the previous day, but said it didn't work for some reason. When he pulled out his old battered wand to show them, Neville had returned, this time with Hermione Granger. She asked the same question Neville had, and was given the same answer, then she spotted Ron's wand and told him to do magic. Ron tried turning Scabbers yellow, but it didn't work, like he had said, and Hermione went off about how she's practiced simple spells and admitted that she's muggle-born and read all of the school books already, memorizing them, and she finally introduced herself. The others then gave her their names, and she became excited when Harry said his name, and she went on about how she read about him in different books, and said she wanted to be in Gryffindor House, but would be content with Ravenclaw. Finally, she and Neville left to continue searching for his toad.

The four friends talked about what house they wanted to be in, Harry and Ron agreeing that they wouldn't dare be put in Slytherin.

"It doesn't seem _all_ bad," Maddie piped up, "And to be honest, I'd rather be in Slytherin than in Hufflepuff."

"I don't really care which house I'm in," Lexi said.

Ron changed the subject saying that someone tried to rob a high security vault and Gringotts. As he was explaining what he had heard from the _Daily Prophet_ , Maddie and Lexi exchanged worried glances. They of course knew who was behind the robbery and why, but they couldn't say anything or else it would seem suspicious. To be arrested on their first day in this world would be awful!

Again, Ron changed the subject, asking them what their favorite Quidditch teams were.

Maddie said the Sweetwater All-Stars from America, and Lexi said the Kenmare Kestrels from Ireland. When Harry said he didn't know anything about Quidditch, Ron and the girls then gave him a detailed account of how the game is played.

As this was going on, the compartment door opened again, and in stepped Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy was questioning if the rumors about Harry Potter being on the train was true, and got his answer when he laid eyes on Harry. He introduced himself and his cronies and offered to be Harry's friend right before insulting Ron. Harry declined the offer of course, and Malfoy threatened that Harry would come to a horrible end like his parents.

"That's enough!" Alexia shouted standing in between the males to keep them from fighting. "Draco, leave now, or I'll report you when we get to the school!"

He scowled at her and hissed, "Watch your back, little girl, because you'll regret speaking to me in that tone." The three new-comers then left in a huff.

Maddie had sat and watched the confrontation in surprise, then paled slightly when she realized something. "Um, Lexi, we need to talk," she said grabbing her sister and pulling her into a corner to speak in private without the boys listening. "Lexi, you just changed a part of the story! Scabbers was to bite Goyle's knuckle and send them running!"

"Mad, us being here changes the story!" Alexia countered, "Besides, Draco needs someone to stand up to him, and while we're here, I'm not going to put up with his crap!"

Biting her lip in worry, Maddie said, "You're right."

When their conversation was over, the four of them changed into their Hogwarts robes, and the train came to a stop several minutes later. Everyone rushed out onto the platform darkened by the night. Hagrid came by holding a lantern calling out to the first years, and all of the eleven-year-olds followed him to a lake and they all gazed at the castle in amazement. Maddie was feeling giddy and had to keep herself from screaming and jumping like a five-year-old. Harry, Ron, Alexia, and Madelaine got into a boat and it glided across the lake towards the castle. Finally, they reached an underground harbor and climbed out of the boats, Hagrid finding Trevor the toad and handing him to Neville. The first years climbed up some stairs and came face to face with Professor McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Sorting

Professor McGonagall led the first years to an empty room, welcomed them to Hogwarts and explained that she would be taking them into the Great Hall where they would be sorted into Houses, and explained the point system. When she told them to smarten up and left them for a moment, Madelaine nervously ran her fingers through her knotted hair, but it was hopeless. The rest of the students were looking at each other in fright while Hermione muttered spells under her breath. The only person that seemed calm was Alexia. Maddie wished she could be more like her sister.

"Oh look," Lexi said pointing upwards and Maddie followed her finger to see ghosts floating out of the wall. Others heard Alexia, looked up and screamed. Startled, Harry jumped a foot in the air, and crashed into Maddie.

"Sorry," he apologized before staring up at the ghosts.

The Fat Friar and Nearly-Headless-Nick were talking about Peeves the poltergeist. Lexi and Maddie exchanged worried glances. They _so_ did not want to encounter him!

Professor McGonagall returned, the first years scrambled into a line, and she led them into the Great Hall. It was better than Maddie and Lexi imagined! The sisters stared up at the floating candles in awe and the ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside. The first years were led to the front of the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat sat on a stool. It then sang its song, Lexi and Maddi whispering the lyrics under their breaths since they knew it by heart.

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a thinking cap!"_

Everyone applauded, and once it had quieted down, Professor McGonagall began reading names off a scroll to be sorted. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were put into Hufflepuff. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were sorted into Ravenclaw, while Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe went to Slytherin. Justin Finch-Fletchly a Hufflepuff; Seamus Finnigan a Gryffindor; Gregory Goyle a Slytherin; Hermione Granger a Gryffindor. Finally Professor McGonagall called out:

"Grant, Alexia!"

Maddie anxiously watched as Lexi made her way to the stool and place the Hat on her head. Biting her lip, Maddie waited to hear what the Hat had to say.

After a moment, the Hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Lexi went over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Grant, Madelaine!"

Maddie jumped slightly when her name was mentioned and scuttled to the stool, placing the Hat on her head. As the Hat muttered about where to place her, all she kept thinking was _Not in Hufflepuff! Please, anything but Hufflepuff!_ Of course she knew the Hat took her choice into consideration and was relieved to hear it shout, "Slytherin!"

Grinning, Madelaine replaced the Hat on the stool and ran off to sit with the rest of the Slytherins. She shot a sad glance over at her sister. Alexia gave her an apologetic look. Great! Now Madelaine was going to spend who knew how long in this world without her twin close by!

The list of names then continued on: Neville Longbottom, Morag MacDougal, Draco Malfoy, Moon, Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati and Padma Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Harry Potter. Of course, everyone freaked out to hear Harry's name and were anxious to know which House he would be in. Gryffindor. No surprise there. Dean Thomas became a Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw, Ron was Gryffindor, and at last Blaise Zabini went into Slytherin.

After Professor McGonagall left with the Hat, and scroll, Dumbledore stood up spouting out a few nonsense words before sitting down again. Maddie didn't care what others said, she thought he was mad. Food magically appeared on the tables, and they began eating.

From where she sat, Maddie could see Lexi had struck up a conversation with the Gray Lady, and feeling lonely, Madelaine started talking to Malfoy to distract him from the Bloody Baron. She was honestly surprised that he was being nice to her since he usually had an attitude towards everyone, but it could have been because they were both Slytherins. He went on and on talking about his family, and she patiently listened.

When the feast ended, Dumbledore stood up once more to give out a couple of notices: first the forest on the grounds was forbidden to all students, second magic wasn't allowed between classes, third the date of Quidditch trials, and fourth the third-floor corridor was out of bounds unless you wanted to die. Madelaine cringed slightly remembering that Fluffy the three-headed dog was inhabiting that area.

The last thing the students did was sing the school's song.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

The Ravenclaws all gave Alexia a surprised look, because she had the most beautiful singing voice, but she kept it a secret, and only Maddie knew.

Once that was over, prefects led the first years to the common room and Maddie went with the rest of the Slytherins down into the dungeon. The Slytherin common room gave off an eerie green glow due to the fact they were under the lake. She followed the rest of the first year girls into their bedroom and took a bed in a corner away from the others. After changing into her pajamas, she went to bed and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: First Week

When Maddie woke up the next morning, she lay in bed with her eyes closed. _Jeez I had the weirdest dream! Ha! Lexi's going to laugh when I tell her I dreamt about us going to Hogwarts!_ The moment Maddie opened her eyes, however, she found herself not in her bedroom, but in the Slytherin dormitory for first year females. She sat up with a gasp. _It wasn't a dream! It really did happen!_ Feeling excited, she jumped out of bed, and quickly changed into her Hogwarts uniform, proudly displaying the green and silver of her house.

On her way up for breakfast, the rug she had been standing on was pulled from right under her feet, and she fell over backwards with a shriek. She then heard a cackle of laughter, and watched Peeves the Poltergeist zoom away. "Stupid jerk!" she muttered climbing back to her feet. She then made her way to the Great Hall. Once there, she was going to go sit at the Slytherin table, but when she saw Ron and Harry, she changed her mind and sat with them instead.

"Hi, hi!" she said plopping down beside Harry.

Both of them gave her a wary look and replied just to be polite, "Hi."

The smile she had faded as she looked between the males. "Is something wrong?"

In answer to her question, the Weasley twins arrived giving her a cold stare.

"What are you doing here, Slytherin? Go to your own table," said George.

At that moment, Alexia had entered the Great Hall, and overheard her sister being mistreated. Storming right up to the group, she pushed the Weasley twins out of the way. "Honestly! You guys are being assholes! Not _all_ Slytherins are bad, you know! And as for you two," she said rounding on Harry and Ron, "You two had spent time with her on the train, and now you're not going to talk to her because she's in Slytherin House? I expected more from you!" Alexia suddenly pulled Madelaine to her feet, "Come on, Mad, you can sit with me at the Ravenclaw table!" All four males stared at her, stunned.

Right as they were leaving, Harry called out to the girls, "Wait!" Maddie and Lexi stopped and turned to him. "Lexi's right. We're sorry, Maddie."

"We're not," Fred muttered, and becoming angry once again, Lexi stomped on his foot.

While Fred was hopping about one-footed in pain, Madelaine smiled at Ron and Harry. "See you guys later!" she said waving to them. She then turned down Alexia's offer of sitting with the Ravenclaws and went to the Slytherin table.

For the entire week, Maddie kept getting lost on her way to classes, and was occasionally a minute or two late. She enjoyed Astronomy, Charms, and Transfiguration, but she _hated_ History of Magic, and found Herbology to be tolerable. Madelaine was sure she would have enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Voldemort was in the room with her. If Quirrel even suspected that she or Alexia knew his secret, he would probably kill them!

Despite how much fun she was having, Maddie was missing her twin. They only had History of Magic together, and between classes, Alexia spent most of her time studying.

On Friday, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had Double Potions together. Down in the dungeons, while Professor Snape was explaining potions, most of the students shifted around in their seats nervously while Hermione looked eager to prove herself and Maddie seemed somewhat bored.

Then Snape began targeting Harry, asking what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Both Hermione's and Maddie's hands shot into the air, but the teacher ignored them. When Harry said he didn't know, Snape then asked where to look to find a bezoar? Again, Harry did not know the answer. The last question Snape asked was the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, causing Hermione to stand up, her hand still in the air. Maddie, not as eager as Hermione, remained in her seat, but still had her hand raised.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "But Hermione and Maddie obviously do. Why not ask one of them?" Some of the students started laughing, Madelaine included.

Becoming angry, Snape yelled at Hermione to sit down then answered all of his own questions, telling the students to take notes. He also took a point from Gryffindor for Harry's smartass answer. Snape then put everyone into pairs to make a cure for boils, and criticized everyone's work except Malfoy's and Maddie's who were working together.

Neville had melted Seamus's cauldron, causing the potion to flood the floor.

"Look out!" Maddie shouted, jumping onto the table, yanking Malfoy up along with her. Once everyone was out of range of the potion, Snape cleared it up and had Seamus take Neville to the hospital wing, before yelling at Harry for not helping Neville and taking yet another point from Gryffindor.

As soon as class was over, Maddie left Malfoy's side and rushed up to Ron and Harry, the latter obviously upset by the events that had just transpired. Ron tried cheering him up by saying that the Weasley twins got into trouble all the time.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," she said patting his shoulder, "Snape doesn't really like anyone."

That's when Alexia showed up looking a bit overwhelmed and tired. "Hi, guys! What's up?" Madelaine quickly told her what had happened in Potions class, and Alexia basically said the same thing Maddie had, but the girls exchanged knowing looks that the boys didn't notice.

"Can we go with you to meet Hagrid?" Ron inquired changing the subject.

"Oh, please?" Alexia begged.

With a grin, Harry nodded his consent, and a little before three, the four of them set off across the grounds to Hagrid's little house. After Harry had knocked on the door, they could hear Fang barking and Hagrid yelling at him to get back.

The gamekeeper only opened the door a crack telling the children to hang on a moment while he held Fang back. Maddie opened the door a bit wider and they stepped inside.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid. He released the dog who bolted over to the children licking their faces and ears.

"This is Ron, Alexia, and Maddie," Harry said introducing his friends.

Hagrid made a remark about chasing the Weasley twins away from the forest as he served them all tea and rock cakes. The girls politely refused knowing full well that Hagrid's cooking was not the best. The children spoke of their first week of school. Apparently Alexia was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with her classes. Harry then noticed an article from the _Daily Prophet_ about the break in at Gringotts on his birthday. Maddie and Alexia avoided looking at Harry or Hagrid the rest of the visit.


End file.
